marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Brock
Edward "Eddie" Brock is a freelance reporter that was infected by an alien symbiote that bonded itself with him, becoming known as Venom. Biography ''Venom Eddie Brock is an investigative reporter living in San Francisco, and dating lawyer Anne Weying. Eddie uses Anne's connections working for the law firm representing the Life Foundation to get an interview with the company's CEO, Carlton Drake. However, Eddie also takes information from Anne's confidential emails and directs questions to Drake about the Life Foundation's more unethical practices. The stunt gets both Eddie and Anne fired from their respective jobs, and the end of their relationship. Six months later, Eddie is approached by Dr. Dora Skirth from the Life Foundation who has become concerned about Drake's experiments with alien Symbiotes that he is bonding to the city's homeless. Skirth wants to expose Drake, and convinces Eddie to assist her by breaking into the Life Foundation and obtaining evidence of Drake's crimes. During the break in, Eddie finds a local homeless woman named Maria whom he knows as part of the experiments. As he tries to rescue her, the alien symbiote transfers itself from Maria to Eddie, killing the woman in the process. Eddie manages to escape the Life Foundation. Eddie soon begins experiencing strange symptoms relating to the Symbiote possession. Eddie eventually reaches out to Anne for help, and her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis examines him and discovers the Symbiote's aversion to sound. Meanwhile, Eddie has been targeted by Carlton Drake since he is now in possession of the sole remaining living Symbiote from the Life Foundation experiments. Mercenaries attempt to kidnap Eddie, causing the Symbiote to take over and transform him into a monstrous creature. Eddie's new abilities allow him to repel the attackers. Taking shelter at a lighthouse, Eddie learns that the Symbiote is sentient and named Venom. It persuades Eddie to form an alliance of sorts; while Eddie would have the power and abilities that Venom can provide, Venom will experience life through Eddie. Eddie agrees and begins to use his newfound abilities, breaking into his previous workplace to submit evidence about Drake's crimes. Once again, Eddie is attacked by mercenaries and manages to escape. However, Eddie's power is not without cost - the Symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Eddie uses an MRI machine to separate from Venom, but is then kidnapped by Drake's men. Now powerless, Eddie learns that Drake has bonded with the Riot Symbiote and plans to launch a craft into space to bring more of the Symbiotes to Earth to assimilate the Human race. Anne Weying, having bonded with Venom, arrives to rescue Eddie just as he is about to be executed. Eddie reclaims the Venom symbiote and fights Drake and Riot, finally killing them in an exploding spacecraft. Venom seemingly sacrifices himself in order to save Eddie. Sometime after, Eddie and Venom - who survived - secretly work to protect the city while Eddie has returned to journalism and rebuilt his friendship with Anne. Visiting San Quentin Prison, Eddie prepares to interview the serial killer Cletus Kasady. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Venom Symbiote:' Brock's abilities are granted to him by the symbiotic alien known as Venom. The creature is able to control Brock's body at will, from manipulating his motor functions to augmenting his physical performance to inhuman levels with conscious effort. However, as a Symbiote, the abilities that Venom can grant Brock is limited by their compatibility, as Symbiotes required compatible hosts to achieve a proper bond with them. Additionally, despite finding Brock to be an ideal match, Venom still has a degree of toxicity to Brock's body, as it's hunger for organic matter leads it to subsist partially on his organs and cause Brock's metabolism to rise tremendously, resulting in his host developing a voracious appetite. In order to combat this, while manifesting it's own body over Brock's, Venom is prone to eat other living creatures, having a particular craving for heads and brain tissue, in order to be less harmful towards it's host's body. **'ESP (Spider-Sense)': To be added **'Wall-Crawling': To be added **'Shapeshifting': To be added **'Web Generation': To be added **'Superhuman Strength': To be added **'Superhuman Speed': To be added **'Superhuman Agility': To be added **'Superhuman Stamina': To be added **'Superhuman Durability': To be added **'Superhuman Reflexes': To be added **'Superhuman Senses': To be added **'Accelerated Healing Factor': To be added Relationships *Anne Weying - Friend and ex-fiancée. *Venom - Possessor. *Life Foundation **Carlton Drake - Enemy and victim; deceased. ***Riot - Enemy and victim; deceased. **Dora Skirth - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Venom'' (First appearance) - Tom Hardy **''Venom 2'' - Tom Hardy Behind the scenes *Josh Emerson was a fan favorite to play Eddie Brock/Venom. *Sony considered Finn Wittrock as Venom. *In late March of 2017, Zac Efron tweeted that he was cast as Venom in the upcoming film, but after a few days, this was revealed to be an early April Fools' Day joke. Trivia *Tom Hardy is the second actor from the Batman film franchise to appear in the Spider-Man related film after Michael Keaton in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Gallery ''Venom'' Carlton Drake and Eddie Brock.jpg Sony Venom.jpg Venom-movie-image1.jpg 774F31F3-B44F-4FE3-8FE2-8E60E4778C31.jpeg E4A6779F-9BAA-4C00-BF7D-89BC48CDA9AA.jpeg See Also *Venom (Earth-616)| }} Category:Venom characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Characters with Invulnerability